fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sothe/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Bound Hero Battle * "We did, Micaiah. I know you, and you have a way of getting what you want." (Intro with Micaiah) Summoned * "I'm Sothe. I may not have any special powers, but I'll do my best. We need to protect those who matter to us." Home * "When I heard I was in another world, well... I prepared for the worst. Truth is, it doesn't seem so different. About the only thing I miss is the cooking. Ours is better." * "No matter where I end up, no matter who I'm with...it won't change who I am or what I have to do. It doesn't change what matters to me, either." * "One look at you and I can see that you're exhausted. If our tactician is about to keel over... What does that do for morale? Go and splash your face with some cold water. That should do the trick." * " I don't care who you are. If you do anything to hurt Micaiah, you'll answer to me. Got it?" * "I was just sharpening my knives. You've got to be ready for anything, and you can only rely on yourself." * "Don't ask me why they picked me, out of everybody, but I have a message from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Micaiah and I don't really look alike? Well, of course we don't. We're not related by blood. When I was a kid, Micaiah took me by the hand. All she wanted was for me to not have to cry anymore... She held me tight. That's when we became a family. Our bond is thicker than blood. No matter what, we support one another. We trust each other completely. When I see you fight alongside Alfonse and the others, never asking for any kind of reward... Well, if I squint, it's almost like looking at Micaiah. I can't say I really trust you just yet. Not like I trust her. That said, I've come to believe in you. Why? Because you fight for the people. I can trust in that." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Sothe of the Dawn Brigade." * "Wha--?! Sometimes, I just don't understand why you do the things you do..." * "I swore to protect Micaiah. Even if it means fighting Commander Ike..." * "If you hold strong to your feelings, you will get what you want." * "I may not have any special powers, but I've been told I have a fire inside." * "I owe Commander Ike my life... I want to be just like him." * "Don't leave my side. I'll protect you with all I've got." Map * "Sure." * "What are you thinking?" * "Gotta stay on guard." Level Up * "There we go. I'll be able to keep up the pace." (5-6 stats up) * "That's about what I expected. I'll keep working hard." (3-4 stats up) * "That's it? I need to get stronger!" (1-2 stats up) * "What's this? Guess I learned something. Hope it's useful." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I've made up my mind." * "I have to fight!" * "I'm fighting for survival!" * "I'll defeat you!" Defeat * "If I only...had power..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes